Snow
by xsourwolfy
Summary: Derek is after a peaceful moment alone, hoping to process feelings of guilt and sorrow. Only, he's met with a playful Stiles who doesn't allow the alpha to brood any second longer.


A flurry of snow cascaded from the sky, enveloping the ground in a surreal clean white. Larger clumps of the snow began to cluster; thickness draping the entirety of the ground where the dark haired male stood. As it continually fell, the scruffy male proceeded to stare blankly into the earth. Jade orbs could bore holes in the substance if possible, melting it away with the fierceness of his gaze. A vacant expression was painted upon his face, deep thoughts of the last few months cluttering his mind.

Before he could process the grief that began to trickle into his mind, a small snowball pelted the back of his jacket. His brow creased gently, a moment passed and his expression turned to that of annoyance. Turning slowly, he came to face the joker who had the audacity to shake him from the moment of silence he was having. Though not peaceful, he preferred the quiet.

The other male greeted him from a distance with a quirky grin upon his lips, slightly smug.

"I told you not to follow me," The husky voice came from Derek, a flat tone was given to the other brunette.

"And you know I never listen. Never." Stiles responded, kneeling down to pick up a handful of snow. His hands began to mold it into as neat of a ball as he could. "It's Christmas, Derek. Lighten up a little bit." He suggested.

"I can't." Derek's reply was abrupt, annoyance dripping into a sharp bite. "Cora's-"

"-Dead. I know." Stiles finished his sentence. His lips pressed into a thin line, a sincere swirl in his chestnut hues as he peered at Derek. "But, you still have Scott. You still have Peter." The younger male began to point out the facts. "You still have _me_." He finished, emphasizing the last of his words.

Derek let out a scoff, rolling his eyes as he turned away again. Before he knew it, he was pelted a second time. This slowly boiled his blood, annoyance turning into anger. "Stiles, I swear-" _Splat!_

That was the **last** straw.

Bending down, Derek scooped up a larger pool of ice, firmly pressing it into a sphere beneath his gloves. "Damn it. You earned this." He muttered under his breath. Spinning quickly, he hurled the ball into the direction the other male had been standing a moment previously. However, Stiles had already vanished.

Confusion fell upon Derek's face, his eyebrows scrunching together. Tapping into his werewolf senses, his ears honed in on the Stiles' position. His eyes flashed a ruby shade and a small smirk tugged onto his lips.

"I know where you are."

"Then come find me." Stiles prompted, his voice almost faint but Derek could hear his footsteps sloshing through the thick of the snow.

The older male gave him a head start, counting down to ten in his head. This was turning into a game, something Derek enjoyed, despite the other brunette annoying him during a crucial moment.

"You better be hiding in a better place this time." Derek shouted, knowing Stiles could hear him.

Stalking through the snow, Derek looked both ways, trying to pinpoint where Stiles had run off to. His scent gave him away easily and the scruffy male took a sharp left. As he continued to walk, the scent grew stronger.

"This is child's play, Stiles. You're not as clever as you think." Derek commented, rounding into a clearing. However, Stiles' jacket lay idle on the earth.

Picking it up, Derek shook his head. "You're gonna catch a cold without this. And it's not funny."

Snickering could be heard and that's when Derek darted in the direction it floated from. In no time, he rounded a tree, pinning Stiles' back right into it.

"Caught you." The brunette pointed out.

"Alright, alright. But, I _gave_ myself away." Stiles pointed out.

"Sure. This time." Derek pulled away from Stiles, shaking off the jacket and watching as the collected snow fell to the ground.

"It's really coming down out here, huh?" Stiles looked skyward.

"Yup," Was all that Derek simply replied with. Carefully, he draped the jacket around the other male, pulling it closed.

Stiles was taken aback by the gesture, amber hues tracing Derek's movements before they fell onto his eyes. His hands carefully clutched at his jacket, the warmth returning to his figure, melting away the bitterness of the cold.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Stiles reached forwards and grabbed Derek by the collar of his jacket, tugging on the material gently. His fingers slid down the opening of the article of clothing and he returned the gesture by closing Derek's jacket.

"Wouldn't want you to be cold either."

Nodding his head, Derek shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Let's get back to the cabin before the others take notice that we're missing."

Stiles nodded in agreement, following along right behind the alpha wolf. Derek silently grinned to himself. What was an annoying moment, took his mind off his problems, allowing him the moment of peace he usually sought in the silence alone. Only, this gave him a warm comfort. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he tended to think he was.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." Stiles softly told him.

Derek halted in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder before turning slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."


End file.
